


Under the Surface

by dragongummy



Category: Banshee (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Shameless Smut, eventual non con, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit has always had a fixation on Lucas Hood. Both professional and not. He comes to him in the night, more often then not, never asking for permission. Just taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> [There are going to be SPOILERS up until episode 4.] An AU where Lucas not only works for, but belongs to Rabbit. I am obsessed with this show, kinda excited to be the first fic of it posted here! Strange pairing, I know, but after seeing deeper how Rabbit feels about Lucas (WelcometoBanshee.com you get to see the origins of the characters), this strange fic wouldn't leave my head. This is also my debut on AO3! Enjoy~~

Lucas pulls at his restraints, instinctively kicks out when Rabbit's warms hands flip him over onto his belly. Rabbit whispers at him to stop struggling, tells him it will only make him want more. His cheeks are spread, and then Rabbit's tongue is inside. And it's aggression, all tongue with just a hint of teeth and stubble scraping his ass. And Rabbit takes no shame in the sounds his mouth makes to get just _that_   _much_ deeper. To make Lucas' back arch up from the waves of pleasure and make him whine in the back of his throat. A hand snakes between Lucas' legs and grips him at the base. Rabbit took pride in what he could do to him. He liked to feel Lucas' bodily responses.

"None of that," his smooth voice would say, "I want to hear you." Needed to hear him. Lucas Hood was the most notorious thief in the country. He was dangerous, reckless, unpredictable, unstoppable and all alpha male. For those reasons alone was why Rabbit particularly enjoyed dominating him. It was always a game between them, always something to be playing for. But somewhere along the way, Rabbit didn't stop. He came to him at night more often then not, pushing and pulling his power onto Lucas. _To make the beast submit_. Nipping, lapping, _feasting_ on his ass, forcing his tongue once again inside Lucas' body. Reveling in the way Lucas pants, spreads his legs just a little more; a silent invite. The cock in his hand twitches.

This is when Rabbit has to flip Lucas over. He has to see his boy's face when he cums. His own body holds Lucas' legs open, and Rabbit easily slips two fingers into the man below.

"Look at you," he says. He takes a nipple into his mouth, presses against it with his tongue, sucks it to hardness before moving to the other one. Lucas' thighs press against his sides in an involuntary attempt to close when Rabbit's fingers press against _that_ spot inside. With his free hand, he gently respreads them, watching Lucas pull again at the restraints holding his wrists to the bedpost.

"Do you have any idea what I would do to you, boy? Any at all?" Lucas' back bows and his head tilts back when he presses inside again, his fingers moving in earnest. "I would force you to sit on my face. I would force you to let me tongue fuck that pretty hole of yours. And I wouldn't let you escape, Lucas." Lucas is close. He can feel his insides tightening around his fingers and see the way his expression is starting to look desperate. His eyes are glazed over in bliss when he finally looks up at him. Rabbit sometimes thinks that being dominated is what Lucas wants. To be told what to do, forced to do it. To back that animal into a corner and watch it squirm.

"Then I'd fuck you until you came. And then I'd keep fucking you. Fuck you through the aftershocks, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Lucas body is strung tight, finally, _finally_ making those sounds he likes to hear. Keening and higher pitched pants. Music to his ears. His breathing is shaky and he tries to speak. He's going to cum. That's the only time he'll speak in bed, really.

"I know you'd like it. Cause you like it when I fuck you through your orgasm," and Lucas is cumming, small panting and cries that he shouts to the cieling. Rabbit's fingers are still moving inside his tight heat, nailing him at his core every thrust. "You like it when you can feel something inside your oversensitive body, fucking inside your tight ass while you're riding the waves," Lucas is looking at him then, eyes wide with surprised bliss, pupils blown wide. "Because you like being used when you're most vulnerable." Rabbit's fingers keep moving even when Lucas sags into the bed, eliciting a few more spasms from him before finally withdrawing when Lucas' body goes still.

"My precious boy," he whispers. He leaves Lucas restrained, sits on the edge of the bed with his hand resting possesively on his inner thigh. "No one can have you, do you understand?" When Lucas doesn't respond, he asks him again. Lucas stares blankly at him.

"If you give yourself up to anyone other than me, I'll kill you." Lucas manages a small nod, before his eyes slip closed.

So a few years later when Lucas goes on the run with his daughter Ana, he tracks him down. Reaches out to every connection he has to find him. Has his people monitoring passports, bank accounts and credit cards, ATM machines, bars, diners and clubs, hotels and motels. Finds them two weeks later halfway across the world with ten million dollars in diamonds living on a remote island near Tahiti. He flies there in person, kills his own daughter and forces Lucas to come back to him.

Takes him home and fucks the animal out of him. But still, keeps him restrained.

Because under the surface, we're all just animals.


End file.
